unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/Melzem, Expert of the Fist
Back to main navigation Status Basic Name: Melzem Expert of the Fist Class: Fist Fighter Rank:Expert Music: Sonic Adventure 2 - Supporting Me Image: Custom Boss Track: Fist Dfficulty: 7-10 (Hard) Stats Lv: 290 HP: 281431 SP: 8552 ATK: 5162 DEF: 4153 INT: 2182 RES: 3248 HIT: 2151 SPD: 2958 Logistics COUNTER: 3 MV: 5 JM: 28 TW: 6 CRIT: 14% Resistances FIRE: 15% WATER: 15% WIND: 15% STAR: 0% FIST: -35% GUN: 0% SWORD: 40% AXE: 40% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 0% BOW: 0% MONSTER: -20% Mastery Fist: A: 12 Armor: B: 12 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Fighting Aura: Enemies within 2 have a movement of 1 Common 5: Pressure: All enemies lose 10% revenge at the start of every turn Specials Offensive Fist Skill: Understanding 23: C+ Fist Skill: Sanity Blast 23: C+ Fist Skill: Communicate 22: SS Triple Strike 23: B Phantom Blow 23: D+ Hurricane Blow 22: B+ Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon: Cross Counter Armor 1: Street Clothes Overload Spirited Tempest: All stats doubled for 2 turns Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to expand Intro A young man stands alone in a small field opening in the woods. The sun shines brightly down on the two of you, only fifty feet away at best. As you move closer, you feel a terrible sensation shoot through your body. Run away, escape, do not grab his attention, you still have time to go home and live your life never knowing You know you can't. You spent over half of a month researching everything about Melzem you took from the dead cult. You can't turn back now that you've done so much to find Melzem. MELZEM: Do you know the way this works? Despite the distance between you, and the fact that you can barely hear him over the breeze and the rustling of grass and flowers, you can still catch his words as clear as if he stood next you. MELZEM: You don't actually fight, you see. You don't do anything. He does it all. The truth of the Brother of the Fist... he does everything for you. After you get only about eight feet away, you come to a stop. Melzem turns, an ordinary young man, probably no older than nineteen, covered in dirt and grime.' MELZEM: I killed my own with this. I strangled my mother. I was... angry, and he... he did it for me. I didn't want it, but I couldn't stop him. When my father fought back... I had no choice but to kill him to and he did it so easily... and everyone else... everyone else in the house, on the street, in the town... I refused to go to jail for something like this. You start to tell Melzem about your defeat of Overlord, but he stops you mid-sentence. MELZEM: Overlord... Scartoren... Asmissa... he took them all. I know. He told me. This fighting style, it tells me everything... I cannot let you go, but know this: if you kill me, your next goal is Jal'Shai the Librarian. Melzem readies his stance, and you realize this is inevitable. Moments before fighting, you notice the sky darken, and everything goes black. Only a second later, you can see again. You and Melzem are on what appears to be a wire-grated floor held up by rusted steel beams, the bottoms of which extended deep into the darkness below. It is little more than an escapable square of which the two of you fight on. Win Melzem falls to his knees, and looks at you with a smirk. MELZEN: Guess this stuff isn't... so indestructible after all. Go ahead, I'm sure Jal'Shai is waiting. Melzem gets up, his body absolutely pouring blood, moreso than he likely actually has. As it begins to turn black, Melzem throws himself over the side of the platform, falling into the abyss. Everything then goes black. As light returns, you are once again in the field you saw Melzem in in the first place. Like Scartoren, his existence has gone. You must find Jal'Shai, this librarian who knows what is needed. Perhaps this will be the end of your journey. Lose Unable to stand against Melzem's onslaught, he makes quick work of you, a fight you can barely stand against. As you fall to your hands and knees, Melzem steps back. MELZEM: I won't kill you. You cannot return now, you are the loser. Your only salvation is to throw yourself to the abyss. I know not what's down there, but your only other choice is to stay here and die of dehydration or infection. Before you can stand, everything goes black. Melzem opens his eyes to find himself back in the field without you. You are alone on this platform, a square of grated rusted mesh, suspended by four pillars tucked too far in to safely slide down. You sit there for a while, but no sun comes up, Melzem does not come back, and you realize you are trapped. You look over the side and drop something from your pocket to see if you hear it land... nothing... One way or another, you will die here... Category:Blog posts